Dragon Gunfire/Announcement Board
This is where all announcements for the guild are made. I'll notify all guild members about special events and when our guild's S-Class promotional trial is. Announcements Guild Acceptance Policy August 30 2015 * Dragon Gunfire has begun accepting anyone to the guild, as long as they accept everyone, they're allowed to join the guild. This includes mages, Exceeds, and even regular humans with no magical abilities. First New Recruit August 31 2015 * Dragon Gunfire's first new Mage has joined our ranks. Seraph Kinmichi, the Adamantine Dragon, and an Iron Dragon Slayer, has joined the guild. Here's to his future contributions to our guild. War Against Shattered Dusk September 20 2015 * The dark guild, Shattered Dusk has attacked our ally in the Toveri Alliance: Koma Inu, and kidnapped the guild master's younger sister: Kalina Inari. As members of this coalition it is our duty to assist them in the battle to come, along with the other members of the alliance. Seraph Kinmichi, Marekō Ankai, and Saveli Kir have been selected to be part of Dragon Gunfire's team during this war. Seraph vs William October 2 2015 * William Mercury, a wandering Mage and magic teacher has finally returned to the guild. Him and Seraph Kinmichi will be having a sparring match. Any member of Dragon Gunfire is permitted to come to spectate, and comment on the battle. S-Class Promotional Trial October 10 2015 * The Dragon Gunfire S-Class Promotional Trial will begin in one week's time on the date October 17th on one of Aether Cade's Islands. The rules will be stated October 16th on the announcement board here. Anyone is allowed to enter, and users are allowed to use to two of their characters in the guild. Let's see who becomes S-Class. S-Class Promotional Trial Delay October 14 2015 *Due to circumstances outside of my control, the promotional trial's start will be delayed by one day to the 18th. The rules announcement will still be made on the 16th however, so don't worry about that. S-Class Promotional Trial Rules October 15 2015 *The rules for the trial will now be announced. 1) You must pair up with another of your fellow competitors for S-Class for the first round. The current candidates are: William Harrison, Seraph Kinmichi, Nekomata, Theia Zhulong, Chase Grimsted, Jacob Campbell, Akira Deos, Marekō Ankai, Vant Seas, Oliver Ore, Kyshira Rytika, and Sykushi Strykri. Notify me who your partners are. 2) There will be no killing or serious injuries done to your guild mates or proctors. This will result in your disqualification, and in the case of death, excommunication. 3) No cheating or the same punishment will be evoked. The members of the Dark Mage Disposal Squad have agreed to be proctors for the trial. Good luck. Celebration with Koma Inu November 8 2015 * Along with the rest of the Toveri Alliance, Dragon Gunfire has been invited to a party at the rebuilt Koma Inu guild hall. It's not a mandatory assignment, but it would be nice to have fun for a change instead of fighting. Any questions about the party can be directed towards me, or Lady Komainu. War with Othrys December 10 2015 * The city-state of Othrys has captured our fellow Mage, William Harrison. All able-bodied Dragon Gunfire mages must heed the call to help rescue our friend. Grand Magic Games February 8 2016 * Dragon Gunfire will be participating in the Grand Magic Games with the other affiliates of the Toveri Alliance. If you would like to participate, notify me. There are currently four empty spaces to be filled, and they are first come first serve (only one character per user). Grand Magic Games Team February 24 2016 * Our team for the upcoming Grand Magic Games have been decided. The members are Theia Zhulong, Kazuya Tokomodo, William Mercury, Chase Grimsted, and Sykushi Strykri. I'm positive they will win the Games for us. Another Grand Magic Game October 14 2016 * It's been some time since out last announcement. The guild is preparing for another Grand Magic Games. It will not be for many more months, but now I'm just checking for interest. If you're interested in serving on Dragon Gunfire's team, let me know. S-Class Promotional Trial: X805 Edition March 30 2017 * If you couldn't tell by the name of the heading, we'll be holding Dragon Gunfire's next S-Class Promotional Trial. However, you're not as pressed for time as you think. The trial won't be taking place until May, so you have at least two months before the trials begin. This'll give you plenty of time to work on your characters for the event, and motivation to do so at the same time. Leave a comment below if you're interested in participating. Although, this was the main announcement, it was not the only thing that I've come to inform you of. As you may have noticed, there is a tab for the Job Board again. I initially got rid of it because no one was adding any jobs, but I figured that I just wasn't giving it enough of a chance. Think of it as a chance for those who are newer at rping to get their feet wet, and for veterans to keep up their skills. I'll be adding a couple a jobs there soon, so you'll have a few starting options. Just having a good page isn't quite enough to win a battle, you'll need to learn how to use them as well. April 20 2017 * The start date for the trial has been decided. The trial will begin May 28th. Information concerning the first portion of the trial will be given May 20th. May 20 2017 * Registration for this year's S-Class Promotional Trial is officially closed. Participants can still edit their characters until the start date, but no one new may take part. X806 Grand Magic Games October 23 2017 * The next Grand Magic Games will be occurring soon in January. Unlike previous years, only 4 Mages will be representing the participating guilds. With Jason representing our guild as team captain, there are only three positions left for participation. If you would like to take part in the Games, leave a link to your character in the comment section with the date (to assist in differentiating the dates from other events), and I will choose the members in late November. November 22 2017 * The team that will represent us this year has been chosen. It will be Aaron J. Fox, Emmeline Frei, and Timothy Gusto. As with last year, the team captain will be Jason Gaebolg. In the event that one of the participating members must drop out, Yoshimitsu Hada will our alternate. Thank you for the hard work and patience you've shown this last month. Now continue to work even harder so that we may win the Grand Magic Games this year. Category:Dragon Gunfire